Your Halloween Story
by jon199
Summary: It's just a normal Halloween night, right? Ghosts aren't real, gouls are fake, mysterious things don't happen unless they are deleberately set up by someone else... right? Oh, how wrong you are... Reader-insert story that I just felt like making with some spare time. Rated T because it probably just should be. Humor genre just because of the stupidity of this story. XP


_**Your Halloween Story**_

You look out from your window. Sunlight is still fading over the treetops. Today is Halloween. It has been a long day, and you can't wait to go out with your friend tonight. You go and change into your costume, and continue to wait inside your room. There is a knock at the door. You quickly run to see who it is. Opening the door, you see a dark figure, dressed in complete black clothing, wearing a ghastly, reaper-ish mask. You're a little taken back, until they take off their mask, and you see it is your best friend, _(Insert name here)_.

"Hey," _(friend)_ says, "are you ready to go?" You nod, and follow them out the door. Your parent yells for you to be careful, but through excitement, you ignore her almost completely. You and your friend rush off to hit some houses before the sunlight completely goes out.

Hours later, the sun has fully gone down, leaving the sky in a dark, empty, starless night. The only light is coming from the full moon directly overhead. Your friend stops, you stop next to them. "I just remembered that there is a party at Billy's tonight. You and I should go!" You start to refuse, but your friend continues to bother. "Come on, wimp! We can get there pretty quickly; I know a shortcut through some woods to his house." Through a few more minutes of persuasion, you finally decide to go with him/her. They begin to run ahead as you try to keep up with them.

"Hurry up!" They run faster and faster. "We're almost there; it's just around this corner." You stop to take a breath. _(Friend)_ runs around the corner, and out of sight. When you are able to, you follow your friend around the corner. However, round the corner, all you can see is more trees. You think that maybe your friend was exaggerating, and that the house was further away than he thought. _I'll probably catch up to him/her in time. _You keep walking along the road, hoping that _(friend)_ hasn't gone too far ahead.

It's now been at least half an hour since you've seen your friend, or in fact, any other human. You begin to worry that you're lost, but that couldn't be, since you've only been walking on a straight road. Although, when you look behind you, you can't see any corner streets, just more straight road. A sound comes from the trees nearby. You call your friend's name, but get no response. You urge yourself to go into the trees to investigate the sound. More rustling comes from another area, but you still can't see anything. _Maybe I can find my way if I keep walking._ You continue to, despite a bad feeling in your gut.

Two hours since your last contact with anyone. The darkness is almost completely engulfing everything around you. You've been running through these endless trees for so long, you can't remember where you came from. Another noise. You look to the sound, and you catch a glimpse of a white mask, just before it disappears behind a tree. _Is _(friend) _hiding from me? _ You run to the tree, but there isn't anyone near it. You're confused, but you just think that it was your imagination. You continue to run. A twig cracks behind you. When you turn around, you see the white mask again, quickly whisking out of view. You get to that tree, but there's still no one around it. _What's happening here?_ You frantically look around. There's nothing near you. By now, you've had enough, and you just want to go home. You start running in a random direction, hoping you reach some sign of civilization soon.

It's been so long, you can't even remember the time. You feel yourself going insane; you think you start hearing your name from the trees. _(Insert your name here.). (You)_ It's gotten to the point where you can't even tell where it's coming from. _(You)__, where'd you go? I thought you were following me._ The voice is starting to sound like your friend's. You grab your head in confusion. Unintentionally, you happen to notice a rock nearby. It has a note taped on it: **DON'T TOUCH, UNLESS YOU ARE A NAVIGATOR OF THE TREES. **_Ha, _you laugh to yourself. _What a stupid trick. My friend must have put this here to freak me out. _Out of annoyance, you kick the rock, calling your friend's name again. The rock flips over, and you hear a quiet, but constant rattling. Taking a closer look, a large rattlesnake was under the boulder you just kicked. It's angry and launches itself to bite you, but you dodge it in time. You turn and run in the other direction.

Not far away, you start to hear another hissing sound. You look down just before you step on another rattlesnake, comparable in size to the other one. It strikes, and is able to bite you on the front of your leg. You grab it by the tail and rip it away. You stumble the first few steps, but you turn in another direction to continue running. Voices sound in your head again: _There's no escape, just give up now. _ You keep running, ignoring your mind and body willing you to stop.

Soon enough, you come to another snake. You try to run diagonally away from it, but there's another snake blocking that path. You turn to run the opposite direction, but more snakes are moving toward you. There are at least a couple dozen of them slithering right for you. They are cornering you by a tree. With all the snakes, you can't run anywhere now. You decide to climb up the tree itself. You put your hand up to grab a chunk of bark to lift yourself up with, but it breaks off of the trunk. Confused, you try grabbing another piece with your other hand, then with your foot. You get the same result every time. The snakes are getting closer, and seem to even be… _multiplying_? You try to use your arms and legs at the same time. You end up sliding down the trunk of the tree, breaking off all the bark in the process, leaving the tree as smooth as a board. You desperately look back at the snakes. Time is running out. There's only one thing left to do. You take a jumping start, and run as fast as you can over the snakes.

They lash out and bite you. Your ankles, your legs, anything they can reach. Some of them even start climbing up your body. The pain is unbearable. You still try to run. A tree stump stops you completely by tripping you. You fall down, and immediately snakes crawl all over you, biting and covering you completely. You thought you saw a person with a white mask standing near you. You can't cry out, because your mouth is being covered. Several finally crawl over your eyes, making it impossible to see anymore.

Your consciousness begins leaving you. You know you won't make it. Just before you black out completely, you hear one voice, one of your friend. _"It'sss about time you made it."_


End file.
